1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera to which a film having a magnetic storage part is applicable and which is provided with a magnetic head arranged to write or read information into or out of the magnetic storage part of the film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera of the kind having a magnetic head which is arranged to write or read information into or out of a magnetic storage part provided on a film and a holding member which is arranged to hold the magnetic head in such a way as to allow the magnetic head to swing on a support shaft extending in parallel with a transport direction of the film has been disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 5-158136.
In the above-stated camera, the magnetic head is arranged to be capable of swinging on the support shaft of the holding member so as to follow any positional variation of the film taking place perpendicular to the film surface while the film is in process of transportation, and the magnetic head is arranged also to be located as far away as possible from the support shaft so that the magnetic head can be kept in constant contact with the film surface even when the magnetic head swings on the support shaft. With the magnetic head thus positioned far away from the support shaft, however, the size of a magnetic head unit including the magnetic head and the holding member increases. The increase in size of the magnetic head unit leaves only a severely limited space above a pressure plate for arranging other mechanisms or elements and thus has presented a problem in that the size of the camera also inevitably increases.